One-time use cameras are sold preloaded with film and are returned for film processing along with the film. After the film is removed, the one-time use camera frame assemblies are commonly recycled by original manufacturers, following extensive testing of components and replacement of parts that are damaged or are likely to have been damaged. One-time use cameras are also subject to reloading by third parties unrelated to the original manufacturers. Such third party reloaders generally replace few, if any, parts and follow a common approach for various one-time use camera models, that ignores differences between the various models. The cameras may be reloaded by hand or using simple machinery and fixtures. After third party reloading, the cameras are again sold, used by the consumer, and returned for processing.
The camera frame assemblies of cameras that were subject to third party reloading are often returned to the original manufacturers for recycling. This presents a problem. Such camera frame assemblies are much more likely to have been damaged or contaminated during third party film loading than during one or more cycles of film loading by the original manufacturer. The damage or contamination may not, however, be apparent during a quick inspection. The most recent reloading history of a particular camera frame assembly can be surmised on the basis of labels and exterior packaging; however, during recycling by original manufacturers, packaging and front and rear covers including labels, are commonly separated from the camera frame assembly and recycled as pulverized feedstock. The remainder of the camera frame assembly generally has no indicia of its history and thus presents a hidden risk. A partial solution to this problem is for original manufacturers to reject, prior to disassembly, all cameras not identified as its own. This solution has the shortcoming that recognition may be required of a wide variety of different labels and identifiers, such as "store brands". This solution has the additional shortcoming that no protection is provided against "pirated" cameras that illegally mimic the original manufacturer's products, nor against reloaded cameras that bear the same store brand.
It would thus be desirable to provide camera frame assemblies that have a reduced risk of hidden defects due to third party reloading.